House Talreine
A noble house of merchants who gained power and status through wealth and connections. Hailing from the Laestrygonian Empire, they have spent generations upon generations building a reputation for developing and supplying first-rate weaponry. The finest long-range artillery weapons are offered by them to be equipped to warships. They are known to be ruthless businessmen that keep their coffers flowing. Primarily, they will act as a broker and middleman between weaponsmiths and buyers, handling commissions and delivery arrangements, as well as managing portside warehouses under their emblem. They are major developers of weapons and are at the forefront of managing its trade within the Empire. Heraldry The Talreines represent themselves with saltwater crocodiles over a red sea background. It is accompanied by weapons, usually the trio of a sword, an axe and a lance. History Background The Talreines started as a simple merchant family, but their founder’s son quickly built a fortune enough to get them status as minor nobles. Whether through deceit and underhanded means or by legitimate and honest means, it is debated upon. Succeeding generations would continue to foster their status until they became a major player in the world of business, enough to have money to buy their influence and silence their enemies. The Talreines have a longstanding history with the Laestrygonian military forces. Though they do not as a whole participate in battle, the heads of the house have always answered a call to action in war. Therefore they are trained to fight, even if they are last in the line of succession. Such resources are of course focused upon the heir apparent and current head-of-house. Suffice to say that they value possessing crests and have been using them in political leverage. A cursory heir is appointed in the rare occasion that multiple children bearing a crest are born into the same generation. This has only happened for the family once through their most recent twins Amaranth and Lem, so it is impossible to say how they would usually handle the situation. All other generations have produced only a single crest-bearer or none at all. This cursory heir is given similar resources to develop as the heir apparent. However, such as in the case of Lem, they are not sent to the Concordia to receive the best education possible. It appears to be a luxury reserved, still, for their heir apparent alone. Most justify it as ensuring the cursory remembers their place. Calendula and Metis's rule Calendula the Golden met Metis the Silverthorned. The pair fell in love and married, Calendula being said to have been hopelessly infatuated with Metis for the rest of his life. Metis participated in a war alongside Calendula. When their party was threatened by a large warship, Metis used her magic to single-handedly wipe this crew out. The strain killed her instantly, but the party was able to gain an upper hand, having undermined a key piece in the enemy fleet. This ship was captured and used against the enemy. It was later sold to the Laestrygonian army for a nice sum, its fate after this point remaining unknown. Palla's rule Under Palla’s rule, an upheaval was instigated within House Talreine. One that greatly idealized the brutal values of Laestrygonia and further pushed it into the way their future generations would be raised. Relationships Current members Ancestors Diplomacy Their dealings with the other nations are usually buying supplies from them to then produce weapons for the Empire, though they are not against selling smaller shipments to businesses of any nation. The Talreines do not sell specially developed weapons anywhere outside of the Laestrygonian military. It's not unusual for them to absorb smaller Houses or families who have some knowledge or business in weaponsmithing as vassals or workers. * House Vorbeck — The Talreines are aligned with the Vorbecks. For countless generations they have sworn unyielding fealty to the Emperor and their family. The Talreine heir, Lem, is betrothed to the Vorbeck heir, Benedikt. * House Brighalla — Brighalla gems are often purchased by the Talreines. These gems are used to embellish special-order weapons that the Talreine produce for their customers. They maintain a favorable relationship with the Brighallas based heavily on money. * House Graedig — TBA * House Myrina — TBA * House Mimir — When Metis Talreine (née Mimir) married into the Talreines, the Mimir became allied with them. Being a lesser house of Sheol, the Mimir valued this arrangement. However, as the generations beyond Palla continued to pass, the alliance between these two Houses slowly withered. The Talreines no longer openly claim relations to the Mimir, as the latter's status of nobility continues to deteriorate. * House Magrita — TBA * House Trunchaill — TBA * House Alleyney — TBA * House Asgard — TBA Family Folklore * Talreine, Talreine — A fable for Talreine children. It is a non-fictional take on the founding of the House's wealth and a shift in power and business dynamics. What it may caution is often interpreted by members of the family. Weaponry The Talreines have been involved in a number of design and production processes of various customized weapons. Some are sold, gifted, traded; some remain in the family's possession. In the past they have also owned a few weapons not created by them. These other weapons were mostly kept as souvenirs— decoration, like art in a gallery. Axes TBA Swords Lances TBA Category:Noble Houses